Sueños Humedos
by aniyasha
Summary: todo lo que uno puede hacer , pensando que simplemente tiene un sueño con la persona amada. cuando tus instintos te traisiona y el corazon gobierna tu cuerpo, eso fue lo que sucedio con sango y miroku en esta historia.


Ni hao.- publico querido yo de nuevo con una nueva historia, que es un regalo para mi nee-chan Kanami Kaname, quien me demostró lo hermoso que es el mundo anime, me apoyo sin conocerme en una votación, me ayudo, y me llego al corazón, mil gracias, para ti con todo mi cariño. Estamos en contacto.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos T-T.

**.**

**SUEÑOS HUMEDOS**

**.**

**By Aniyasha**

**.**

Miroku se enrollaba en una manta tratando de encontrar algo de calor, las nevadas en esta época del año eran muy heladas, y ellos estaban en búsqueda de otro fragmento de sikon, por lo que se dirigieron al sur, llegando cerca de las Montañas de Hielo.

Su mirada azul se fijo en su compañera sango, quien hablaba con Kagome de algo muy privado, eso se notaba por la mirada fija castaña que se mantenía sobre las llamas.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños, es que Sango era la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, estaba seguro que a lado de su cuerpo, no tendría frio alguno.

_Sueño de Miroku_

Se encontraba rodeado de chicas hermosas, en una mesa grande había todo tipo de comida y el sake que bebían era exquisito, todas estaban al pendiente de él.

-Miroku-sama, ¿desea algo más?.- pregunto seductora una rubia que tenía un escote perverso.

-ya sabe que para cualquier cosa estamos nosotras.- una morena de cabellera risada se le sentó en las piernas y él le toco el trasero, el cual estaba bien, pero no se comparaba con él de sango.

-preciosas, ustedes saben que son los ángeles más hermosos que adornan el cielo.- dijo con voz galante.- me encantaría un masaje completo, por todo mi escultural cuerpo.

Las chicas se pararon y todas querían tocarlo.

-en orden, hay para todas.- dicho esto cada una lo masajeaba, otras se atrevían a tocarlo de mas, pero él estaba feliz de ser seducido.

De repente aparece un escenario, las luces se apagan y solo una parte de en medio es iluminada tenue, una mujer en un traje muy provocativo, mostrando lo que solo un hombre debería conocer en la intimidad.

Su abdomen plano se veía en esa tela casi transparente de color rosa, los pantalones que traían eran también transparente, movía sus caderas como invitándolo a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, anunciándole un placer incomparable al que haya tenido antes.

Su rostro lo cubría un veló, su pelo suelto estaba, la música aceleraba el ritmo y ella se movía más candente a un, invitadora al placer, sus pechos saltaban al sonido del cascabel, tuvo que serrar la boca antes de babear el piso, las demás mujeres desaparecieron, quedando ellos dos, solos, por un impulso se puso de pie, enfrente de ella, reconoció esos ojos castaños que lo miraban con tantos sentimientos, él , se permitió primero quitar ese veló , revelando a la mujer que lo tenía cautivado desde hace mucho, después la abrazo para luego depositar un beso en sus labios rosados.

Cayeron en un lecho de flores de rosas.

Fin de sus sueños.

0-0-0-0

Sango se tapo mas con la manta que traía, sus ojos se abrieron, ella estaba en un rincón, si tuviera a kiara no sería problema, dormiría en la comodidad de su piel, pero esta desapareció, sabía que estaba bien y regresaría pronto.

Inuyasha ayudaba al fuego para que no se apagara, ponía más leña, pero al ver como Kagome temblaba de frio aun así, prefirió irse junto a ella se quito su ahori y la envolvió en sus brazos quedando en una esquina abrazados.

Su mirada canela se poso en el monje Miroku, quien también estaba temblando, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, se paro , con pequeños pasos llego donde estaba el monje, se mordió el labio aun indecisa de lo que iba hacer, eso era casi ser una ofrecida, y ella no era así, pero a morir de frio, a, acostarse cerca del cuerpo del pervertido para obtener un poco de calor.

Ese último pensamiento la tranquilizo un poco, ella tenía que ser practica, a demás si ese monje le hacía algo ella lo pondría en su lugar. Se enrolló en su manta y se acerco al cuerpo del hombre.

Inmediatamente el calor que emanaba de él y su aroma la relajaron, sus ojos se cerraron permitiéndose adentrarse al mundo de los sueños.

_Sueño de Sango._

Ella estaba furiosa, veía como ese monje pervertido reía con un grupo de mujeres, que lo manoseaban.

-vamos demuéstrale a quien pertenece.- Kagome le enseño un traje de esos que había traido de su época, algo demasiado revelador.

-yo no me pondré eso.- sango se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-si no lo haces.- señalo al monje.- ellas te lo quitaran ¿eso quieres?

Ella negó con la cabeza, tomo el traje y se cambio.

Apareció en un escenario, una música exótica se escuchaba en el ambiente, salió y empezó a bailar.

Vio con orgullo como él dejaba a todas y se acercaba a ella.

Cuando toco sus labios, supo que ese hombre siempre seria para ella.

Cayeron en un lecho de rosas, las caricias se intensificaron, cuando él le toco el trasero, simplemente sonrió, y lo beso efusivamente.

Se permitió ser besada por todas partes, permitió que conociera cada curva de su cuerpo, a cada momento decía te amo, sus labios marcaron su cuerpo, cuando se entregaron supieron que seria para siempre.

_Fin del sueño de Sango_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Los ojos azules se enfocaron en su compañera que dormía entre sus brazos, envuelta en la manta, no sabía en qué momento ella se durmió con él, lo que si recordaba perfectamente fue la pasión con la que se entregaron en la noche.

Miro por la cabaña tratando de encontrar a sus amigos, pero al parecer ellos no durmieron ahí.

Todo lo recordaba como si hubiera sido un sueño, pero fue muy real.

Sabía que sango era dueña de su corazón y cuerpo ahora.

Vio la mirada ensoñadora de la castaña le sonrió dulce mente, pero se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, y se sonrojo por completo, lo que había soñado fue real.

-sango yo

-no me digas nada pervertido.- grito la chica dándole una cachetada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Hasta aquí, todo lo que uno puede hacer cuando piensa que es un sueño.

Me gusto, tal vez suba más capítulos, ciento que puedo hacer más con esta pareja.

Sayo que estén muchos éxitos y gracias por comentar.

Sus comentarios iluminan mi dia.


End file.
